


Opposite

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: The 7D
Genre: Dwarves being Dorks, Lovesick Dorks At That, M/M, Oneshot collection, Or Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bashful is brave, Doc is stupid, Happy gets depressed, Grumpy smiles for something other than cheese, and Sleepy has insomnia.</p>
<p>Unrelated Drabbles/Oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brave Bashful

**Author's Note:**

> I have Brave Bashful, Grinning Grumpy, Dumb Doc, Sleepless Sleepy, but can anyone think of a synonym for sad that starts with H for Happy?
> 
> For now, here's Brave Bashful.

If you had told him a day ago that he would suddenly find the courage to admit that his interest in Queen Delightful had passed, and to admit who his new romantic interest was, he would have laughed, then probably screamed in terror because  _how does a stranger know his secrets._

But here he was, standing up in front of his best friends, shaking as he prepared to tell them the truth.

"Guys, I-I have to tell you something"

He only stuttered once. Impressive.

"What is it, Bashful?" Happy asked, ever the concerned one. But Doc's eyes were much more worried-looking, but Bashful chose not to dwell on that.

"I don't... I don't really like the Queen in 'that' way" he said, feeling relieved that he'd managed to get it out.

His friends stared at him in complete confusion.

"But lately, whenever we bring up the topic of romance, you always- ACHOO!- You always get nervous and leave the room!" Sneezy pointed out. Doc's gaze was fixed on the ground.

"Well, I do like someone. Just not the Queen" he said softly, feeling some of his courage slip away.

"It's not that Gloom lady, is it?" Grumpy asked, and Bashful rapidly shook his head no.

"We don't know many girls. Is it a guy?" Sleepy asked, his voice showing his barely-conscious state. Bashful blushed, and nodded.

"Well that's great! He's a lucky fella!" Happy said, beaming.

"As long as it's not a Gloom, I'm okay with it" Grumpy grumbled.

With that, everyone started to go upstairs without even asking Bashful who the mystery guy was. He was a bit relieved, since he didn't think he'd be able to say it with an audience.

Doc stayed downstairs with him, and Bashful noted fearfully that he hadn't said a word the whole time.

"Are you okay, Doc?" he asked. Doc looked up and blinked, as if realizing where he was for the first time.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said, slowly and softly, as if he were trying to convince himself rather than Bashful.

There was a long, awkward pause.

"You know, they say you never truly get over a first love" Doc said, laughing nervously. Bashful smiled uncertainly.

"Yeah, I know, but the Queen was just a crush. She's almost completely out of my mind... Romantic-wise, that is"

Doc nodded slowly.

"And... What about this new guy?"

Bashful's breath hitched.

"He'd be my first love" he admitted. Doc looked away, this time at the wall.

Neither of them spoke, and yet another silence fell. This one was even more awkward than the first.

"Do you like anyone? Or... Love anyone?" Bashful suddenly asked. Doc tensed slightly.

"Yeah. My first love, and my only love" he murmured. Bashful felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"What're they like?" he asked, trying to hide his heartbreak.

"They're... Really nice. They care about people, but they're not very courageous. That's not a bad thing, it's just that they care a lot about self-preservation, and what people think of them. He's really good at hiding-"

"He?"

Bashful interrupted Doc with hope swelling in his chest as he started to piece together Doc's analyzation of his love. Doc didn't reply for a moment, but he finally turned his gaze back on Bashful, at least.

"Yes. He. It's a he"

"A he who's really good at hiding? And really shy?"

"Well, yes..."

Bashful's heart pounded like crazy in his chest. The words that would soon fall from his lips could break his heart completely, or repair the cracks and dents and make it glow. He mustered his courage, and asked,

"Is it me?"

They stared at each other for all of three seconds, before Doc responded.

"Yes"

No more was needed. Bashful flung himself forward and kissed Doc with all his pent up emotions and love and passion that he'd kept hidden for  _he didn't even know how long_. It shocked Doc for a moment, but soon he responded, and who'd have thought that  _Doc_ would be the shy kisser between the two of them?

Then again, Bashful usually wasn't the brave type, so maybe the role reversal was okay.


	2. Dumb Doc

Doc wasn't enjoying this.

It was a  _good_ feeling. He knew that much. But he didn't know  _what_ the feeling was, and that was the part of it he disliked.

Fluttery butterfly feeling in his tummy, slightly light headed at times, blushing so much that the others thought he was sick, heart racing...

And it only happened when he was around Bashful.

After careful consideration of his options, he decided to consult Bashful himself. Maybe he'd know what this strange feeling was.

"Hey, Bashful? Can I ask you something?" he asked one day, when the two of them were alone in the cottage. He couldn't quite remember why he and Bashful were left alone, but he preferred it. He'd rather not have an audience to witness him being stumped about something as trivial as his feelings.

"Sure. What's up?" Bashful asked, his eyebrows raised in slight surprise.

"I've been... Feeling weird. I can't figure out what it is though, so I think I need your help" Doc admitted. Bashful nodded, waiting for Doc to describe his symptoms.

"Well, I get this weird fluttery feeling in my stomach. Like there's a bunch of butterflies in there. And sometimes I get a little lightheaded. And you've seen how much I've been blushing, right? And my heart has been racing like crazy... And all of it happens only when I'm around you"

Bashful had been listening intently, but when Doc said that it only happened around him, he froze. His eyes went wide and his cheeks turned a pale pink.

"What, uh... Do you feel anything else when you're around me?" he asked softly. Doc was confused, but thought about it.

"Well, when you hide, or when you're scared, I feel like I should be the one to calm you down and comfort you. I don't like it when you're sad, and I just want to hold you until you smile again. And when you are smiling, when you're laughing or just when you're in a good mood, it makes me smile and laugh with you"

Bashful's face had been steadily getting redder and redder as Doc went on.

"Doc, I think you have a crush on me"

Those words registered in Doc's mind, and he felt his face heat up in a blush that was familiar to him by now.

"Oh" was all he could say.

Bashful didn't say anything else, but he said all that was needed when he leaned over and gave Doc a chaste kiss on the lips.


End file.
